


Synergy

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Tilly Makes An Appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Synergy – noun - a mutually advantageous conjunction or compatibility of distinct business participants or elements (such as resources or efforts). In other words, Hugh is screwed.Note: My phone played “The Coffee Song” by The Arrogant Worms today, and here we are.
Relationships: Hugh Culber & Sylvia Tilly, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Paul Stamets & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Culmets Carols [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Synergy

Hugh could’ve handled Paul. 

It wouldn’t have been pretty, but he’d have managed it. After all, he’d done it before. It was always awful, but they got through it. 

But Hugh hadn’t counted on Tilly. 

And now, staring down glares from both of them, he knew he had no choice. 

“Computer,” he called out, “inactivate caffeine restrictions from the mess hall synthesizers. Authorization Culber one zero two six.”

Paul’s grin at his words promised potential rewards later. 

Hugh grinned back 

But when he looked at Tilly, Hugh’s grin faded, and he was just glad he got to live another day.


End file.
